The present invention relates to a wire winding box with a charging unit, and especially to a wire winding box for generating power and capable of being utilized widely.
Currently, computers, modems, telephones, fax machines, and other communication devices need various communication wires for connecting different devices. To avoid a too long communication wire from winding improperly, there are various wire winding boxes being developed for winding a communication wire in order.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art wire winding box is illustrated. A communication wire 20 is elastically installed in the casing 10a. Two wire ends of the communication wire 20a may be connected to various plugs or other devices according to the communication device to be connected to, such as the sound plug 30a or earphone or hand-free earphone 40 with a microphone, etc.
Besides, in the conventional wire winding box, as a communication wire is pulled out, the communication wire is tensioned tightly by the strong elastic force of a spiral spring so as not to retain a proper length to be exposed out. This is a big trouble to the user. Therefore, there is a wire winding box which can be positioned in a communication wire, in that, an elastic swinging piece is used to match the notch and buckling groove so as to provide the functions of winding and positioning.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box with a charging unit, wherein other than winding a communication wire to be in order, a charging unit is used to generate power in the process of pulling a communication wire so as to provide the functions of power generation, charging and supplying power. Therefore, it can be used to charge and enable a handset or other communication device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box with a charging unit, wherein a circuit board is installed therein. The circuit therein can be modified as desired for providing the function of illumination, alerting, receiver, etc., so that the wire winding box can be utilized widely.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.